


"Sick, Sick, Sick"

by PotatoFlavoredWaffle



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Claustrophobia, Creepy vibes, Mind Control, mind manipulaiton, read notes for more, threat of harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoFlavoredWaffle/pseuds/PotatoFlavoredWaffle
Summary: A prompt.I would suggest reading the tags and the notes for warnings and suggestions alike.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	"Sick, Sick, Sick"

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> \- mind manipulation/control  
> \- claustrophobia  
> \- mentions of body horror/gore-esque scenery  
> \- threat of harm to a child (no serious harm done)  
> \- creepy vibes
> 
> I would also suggest listening to "Sick, Sick, Sick" by Queens of the Stone Age, considering that was the secondary inspiration for this piece.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

**Sick, Sick, Sick**

. . .

Her eyes shot open, chocolate slivers flickering about her person. All around her was some red flesh-like substance, as though she were stuck in some creature's mouth. It was moist and humid against her back, her clothes sticking tightly to her body. The smell, while not entirely unbearable, was notably unpleasant. It made her head throb, bringing on an ache originating where her skull met her neck. A gloved hand slowly slid into the spot, wincing at the sharp pain running through her nerves. Was she bleeding?

Cream gasped at a soft sound, ears flicking upwards with fright. Where was she? And, now that she thought about it, where was Cheese? Her brown eyes flickered across her prison once again, looking for the telltale colors of blue and yellow, searching desperately for her companion. Those exact colors caught her eyes at the corner of the small room, and she scrambles over, stumbling back onto her knees. The young rabbit scooped up Cheese's unconscious form, holding their body close to her chest. It was still warm, thank Chaos, and they were still breathing just fine. She buried her muzzle into his body, gradually calming her breaths. She would be okay. Wherever she was - wherever _they_ were, Mister Sonic or Miss Amy, Tails, _somebody_ would find her and have a plan to get out -

The wet sound of sliding flesh drew a yelp from her throat, and she whipped about to the noise's origin. The "front wall" of the room had formed itself a small doorway. In that doorway stood some reptilian-looking creature. It wasn't anyone she's ever seen before, but something about the being was... oddly familiar. It didn't help that the dimness of the room inhibited a good amount of her sight capabilities.

**"You poor little creature,"** the being spoke, its voice a low raspy rumble of sorts. It deeply unsettled her, though the reptile just gave a menacing attempt of a smile.

**"There is nothing to be afraid of. I am going to make you better."** Cream curled further into the corner she backed herself into, beginning to shiver. No matter how warm and uncomfortably humid the air was, she was in no way soothed herself. She wanted to go home, to her mother and her bedroom and her garden. Chaos - _anywhere else_ that was familiar - it would be preferred to this fleshy prison and its two-faced keeper.

Said creature only clicked its throat, giving a soft noise of pity.

**"You poor things. So sick, you're shivering. Come along, Little Ones."** It held out a hand for her, and she jerked away from it. Even through the dim lighting, she could see the unusual hands presented before her. Only two large, dagger-tipped fingers, with a similarly sharp thumb. And the markings, red all the way up to the elbow, then a darker, almost black looking color along the rest of its body. Her wary eyes scanned over what remained of his form, taking in the oddly familiar patters it held until they came to its eyes. Its bright, glowing amber eyes. The eyes of a predator, her body told her.

The clawed hand gripped onto her arm and enveloped it entirely, easily lifting her frail body off of the ground. Cream screamed and curled tighter around Cheese; hot tears streaming down her face. She was oh so scared; she wanted to go home! She wanted Cheese to wake up! She wanted her _mother!_

**"You silly little one. The fever must be getting to your mind. I'm going to make you feel all better."** The creature walked towards the doorway with her in tow, seeming to ignore her screams. Cream only wanted to scream louder, but an unusual sense of calm washed over her, halting her tears where they laid. The young rabbit sniffled and lifted her head a little, wincing at the burn in her shoulder and the returned ache to her head.

**"There you go. Why don't you walk with me, hm? Be a good Little One."** She found herself nodding slowly, watching the taller creature set her on her feet. Once her arm was let go, it was immediately to her chest, cradling around Cheese protectively. Cream was surprised that they still hadn't woken up in all that noise and jostling. Whatever knocked them out must have done a good job, as it seemed.

The young gaian looked up as the reptile (could she still call it that?) beside her suddenly stopped walking. The wall in front of them tore itself open to present the sight of a sort of chamber room that held... pods of some sort. There were many scattered about the room - fourteen or so at first glance - though they were all empty.

The creature walked up to one and rested a hand against the thin sac-like surface, letting out a small sigh. Cream followed behind, nervous and wary.

"What is this place?" She squeaked out, starting to shiver again, stronger than before.

"Who are you?"

**"You know who I am."** He gently replies, not bothering to face her. A few subtle motions and the sac tore itself open, exposing the insides to the warm, humid air. It glistened green with something the younger couldn't identify.

"What does th-that do, Mister Eclipse?" She wanted to move back, tightening her hold on Cheese. The neutral chao shifted in her arms, yet still refused to wake up. She didn't move.

**"It will make you better."** He hums, tone full of delight. As it seems he finishes his work, the tall alien turns to the small gaian, reaching down to her again. His large hands envelop her frame, lifting her up and setting her into the pod. Despite her fear, she felt no inclination to fight back against his hold.

**"Sick, sick,** **sick."** He rumbled, rasp monotone. The sac resealed itself over her face, and she could feel the wetness of the pod sticking to her clothes and fur. Then, it suddenly grew warm. Then hot. And then it began to _sting_.

The hissing and popping was loud in her large ears and Cream yelped in fright, trying to get herself free with a sudden burst of movement. It did not yield to her desperate attempt, just as her god seemed not to hear her pleadings. The secreted liquid began pooling at her feet, burning away at whatever remaining socks she had, then the edges of her dress. For the second time did she scream, her body seeming to heat up with the liquid to the point of her beginning to sweat. And yet, through all this, Cheese had yet to wake.

The panicked terrestrial squirmed and fought with all she could only to freeze up from a chill down her spine, a sudden _presence_ in her mind.

_**"Don't resist."**_ The sensation spread through her entire being like cool wave upon scalding sand. All the tenseness in her muscles left her, and the weight of her friend's body shifted from her chest to her stomach. Everything in her mind became hazy, and with it she became panicked. Where were her friends? Cream tried to think of their voices and their presence to comfort herself. Yet, there was only discomfort where warmth and laughter should have been, and distorted noises scratching at her ears like broken guitar riffs where there should've been voices.

_"G-get - g-g-get out!"_ She shouted within her mind, trying with the last of her strength to be rid of the foreign feelings.

_**"Sick, sick, sick."**_ The voice repeated, its presence pressing harder against her foremind.

_**"Don't resist."** _

And then, in a manner as blissful as death, all else was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any spelling mistakes I missed, feel free to let me know.
> 
> Comment as you please.


End file.
